Q
''Q&A/Question&Attention (ВиВ/Вопрос и внимание) — песня, исполненная Токой Ятогами и Шиори Ицукой в 6-ой серии 2-ого сезона аниме. Песню исполняла Марина Иноуэ (сэйю Токи Ятогами), а также Саэко Зого (сейю Шиори Ицуки). Композитор песни — Го Сакабэ, а автор текста песни — Шио Ватанабэ. Полная, сокращенная и инструментальная версия песни вошли в альбом DATE A «IMPRESSIVE» MUSIC. Видео Анимация = thumb|center|335 px Аудио :Не работает на айпаде или других носителях, которые не поддерживают расширение «ogg».'' Текст песни Ромадзи= Arekore kakaekon de omoe ba ira nai mono made Umaku naru īwake to myō na puraido Jibun o tana ni age te hito no koto koto ā dako u da Iu tsumori mo nai kedo Mukishitsu ni mawaru tic & tac "Gan baru" ttena n daro? Attention! Question. Nantonaku nagasareteru socchi no mizu wa amai desu ka? Yes/No Yes/No atari mimawashi ta totan ni Koko dake toki ga tomaru COLOR Arekore to tsumekon de soredemo mada fuan darake "Maniawase" to sorera no hitsuyō sei Ataerare ta koto dake konashi te ire ba manzoku Sonna wake ja nai kedo Akaneiro konjiru blue & white "Juubun" tte dore kurai? Attention! Question. Minasan kochira te no naru hō e ike ba wakari masu ka? Yes/No Yes/No kotae wa mitsukara nai mama Bokura wa sora o miteru Me ni tomatta ki ni naru kotoba suki na iro de? Shi ta Narabe kae te angō mitai ni nani ka mieru ki ga shi ta n da Attention! Question. Anata no yume wa nani desu ka? Ima o seiippai iki te masu ka? Yes/No Yes/No kotae wa mitsukara nai mada Bokura wa sora o miteru COLOR |-| Кандзи= アレコレ抱え込んで　思えばいらないものまで 上手くなる言い訳と　妙なプライド 自分を棚にあげて　人の事こと　ああだこうだ 言うつもりもないけど 無機質に回るtic&tac “ガンバル”ってなんだろ？ Attention! Q.なんとなく流されてる　そっちの水は　甘いですか？ Yes/No Yes/No あたり見回した途端に ここだけ　時が止まるCOLOR アレコレと詰め込んで　それでもまだ不安だらけ “間に合わせ”とそれらの必要性 与えられた事だけ　こなしていれば満足 そんなワケじゃないけど 茜色　混じるblue&white “ジュウブン”ってどれくらい？ Attention! Q.皆さんコチラ　手の鳴る方へ行けばわかりますか？ Yes/No Yes/No 答は見つからないまま 僕らは　空を見てる 目に留まった　気になるコトバ　好きな色で○した 並べ替えて　暗号みたいに　何か見える気がしたんだ Attention! Q.あなたの夢は何ですか？ 今を精一杯　生きてますか？ Yes/No Yes/No 答は見つからないまだ 僕らは　空を見てる COLOR |-| Английский= Racking my brains over this and that, thinking of unnecessary things Giving well thought out excuses, with my strange pride I raise myself onto a shelf, human affairs are beyond me Though I don't have any intention of saying that Return to being inorganic, tic&tac What does it mean to "work hard"? Attention! Q. The water somehow being shed over there, is it sweet? Yes/No Yes/No Just as I turned around This alone, is the COLOR of a frozen time Even though I'm filled with this and that, I'm still riddled with anxiety "Makeshift things" and their necessities Just having things given to me satisfies me That can't be possible though Madder red, mixing with blue&white How much is "enough"? Attention! Q. Everyone over here please, will you understand if I used the sound of my hands? Yes/No Yes/No Leave the answer unfound We look up at the sky It remained in the eyes, words that caught my attention and circled in my favorite color. Shuffling it like a cipher, just what was I looking at? Attention! Q. What is your dream? Are you living to your fullest right now? Yes/No Yes/No The answer is still unfound The COLOR of the sky we are looking at |-| Русский (сокращенная версия)= Эти мысли всегда во мне, Но в итоге лишь ненужное в голове. Оправданьями окружена — В них профи стала я. «Подожди!», — твержу самой я себе И о слабостях там всяких и нытье Вновь думать не хочу, но только... Словно застыло Время вокруг меня. Так всё уныло… Стараться как?! Вопрос есть! Вопрос есть: Усладой ли станет Перемен волна, Что быстрым теченьем Уносит вдаль меня? Ответ дам! Ответ дам! Кругом оглянувшись, я вдруг поняла: Теряет цвет Жизнь, если в ней движенья нет. |-| Русский (полная версия)= Эти мысли всегда во мне, Но в итоге лишь ненужное в голове, Оправданьями окружена — В них профи стала я. «Подожди!», — твержу самой я себе И о слабостях там всяких и нытье Вновь думать не хочу, но только... Словно застыло Время вокруг меня. Так всё уныло… Стараться как?! Вопрос есть! Вопрос есть: Усладой ли станет Перемен волна, Что быстрым теченьем Уносит вдаль меня? Ответ дам! Ответ дам! Кругом оглянувшись, я вдруг поняла: Теряет цвет Жизнь, если в ней движенья нет. Эти мысли постоянно со мной, В них порядок навести не могу порой… Ниткой белою прошита пока Вся собранность моя. Малым до сих пор довольствуюсь я, Но заполнить пустоту в душе нельзя, Не поборовшись за награду. Алый добавлю В белый и синеву. Много ли? Мало? Всё не пойму. Вопрос есть! Вопрос есть: Быть может, на пальцах стоит показать? Тогда всё мгновенно вы сможете понять? Ответ дам! Ответ дам! Не важно, каким он окажется сейчас, Но мы с небес теперь не сводим глаз. Слова давние те, Что так врезались в память, Хочу в радужный цвет Я раскрасить! Они по волшебству Сплелись шифром сложным. Решить я не могу, Как разгадать его! Вопрос есть! Вопрос есть: Насколько возвышенна твоя мечта? И жизнью привычной доволен ли сполна? Ответ дам! Ответ дам! Пусть смысл его не поймешь ты никогда, Запомним мы чудесные небес цвета! en: Q&A fr: Q&A Категория:Музыка Категория:Медиа Категория:Дискография Категория:Сезон 2